1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to brazed plate heat exchangers and more specifically to a means for sensing the temperature of water flowing through such heat exchangers.
2. Description of Related Art
Brazed plate heat exchangers basically comprise a plurality of corrugated plates stacked and brazed together to create an alternating arrangement of water and refrigerant passages in heat transfer relationship with each other. Examples of such heat exchangers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,182,411; 5,226,474 and 5,913,361.